Portable smart apparatuses, such as smart cell phones and tablet computers, are nowadays indispensable electronic devices in people's daily lives. Portable smart apparatuses are capable of providing information that people need at all times, and are thus popular among the society. Further, portable smart apparatuses provide information in paperless means, hence reducing the use of paper. In the current world with rising environmental awareness, portable smart apparatuses are extensively applied in all sorts of occasions.
To use a portable smart apparatus in these occasions, the very first step is to clamp the portable smart apparatus. For example, in a venue for playing musical instruments, the portable smart apparatus may serve as an electronic score. Referring to FIG. 1, to secure a portable smart apparatus, a conventional approach utilizes a clamping element 1 for securing the portable smart apparatus. The conventional clamping element 1 includes two clamping blocks 2 capable of relative sliding movements, and an elastic member 3 having two ends respectively connected to the two clamping blocks 2. The clamping blocks 2 are L-shaped blocks, and form a clamping groove 4 for accommodating corners of the portable smart apparatus. Thus, with the elastic force of the elastic member 3, the two clamping blocks 2 respectively clamp two diagonal corners of the portable smart apparatus, so as to secure the portable smart apparatus.
In the above conventional clamping approach, the width of the clamping groove 4 is invariable, and may become inapplicable when the thickness of the portable smart apparatus is greater than the width of the clamping groove 4. Further, when the thickness of the portable smart apparatus is far smaller than the width of the clamping groove 4, the clamping groove 4 loses the effect of clamping the sides, and the portable smart apparatus can only rely on the elastic force of the elastic member 3 to press against and secure the portable smart apparatus at the two sides. When a large vibration is received, the elastic member 3 may become loose. That is, the clamping groove 4 is incapable of reliably securing the portable smart apparatus, which then may be exposed to risks of disengagement and falling off.